Call Of The Siren
by Obiwan456
Summary: Anakin promises a young Sirenian woman passage to Coruscant on their transport. The young woman proves to be nothing but trouble for all the Jedi on this trip, and especially for Obi-Wan.  A Siri-Wan story.
1. Chapter 1 Unwelcome Visitor

Title: Call Of The Siren

Author: Obimom

Timeframe: post TPM

Characters: Obi-Wan, Siri T, teenagers Anakin and Ferus Olin, OC

Genre: Humor with some Drama and suspense...so a "Comedy/Drama" I guess

The OC in my story is a Sirenian female, taken from Homer's the Odyssey...the Sirens.

This story was inspired by an episode of Firefly, which we really enjoy and wish it hadn't been cut short long before it's time. Anyone who has seen Firefly may recognize the episode that inspired this story. If so, please don't give it away...okay? Thanks!

This story is also written in response to the humor quote challenge. The quote is used in the story (later) and will be revealed at the end of the story.

And thank you, Valairy Scot, for the beta!

**Call Of The Siren**

**Chapter 1: An Unwelcome Passenger**

Siri was annoyed.

The girl Anakin brought onto their ship asking for transport to Coruscant just rubbed her the wrong way. What had he been thinking? Well, he wasn't, Siri fumed, not with his brain anyway.

And then for Obi-Wan to agree! Siri had looked at him as if he had gone out of his mind. She told him so later. He had merely patted her shoulder and said,

_"It will be fine. It's only for a couple of days. Besides, Anakin promised." _

_"Have you spoken to him about not making promises without talking to his Master first?" _

_"Yes, Siri, I was quite annoyed at first, but she seems nice enough." _

_"Do you know what her home planet is?" Siri had asked pointedly, betting he didn't._

_"No, I didn't ask her." _

_"Well, I did. Do you know where she is from? Sirenia." _

_Obi-Wan had gulped. "Oh." _

_"Hm..and you think it will be fine." Siri coudln't hide her annoyance at him. _

_"Well, if we warn the boys and keep our guard up..." _

_"If YOU keep your guard up. I don't have to worry about mine. " she had retorted. _

That had been yesterday, just before they lifted off for home from their mission on Alta 7. Her fist slammed the wall as she continued down the transport corridor toward the med bay, remembering that aggravating conversation she had had with Obi-Wan.

"Just because we were given a larger than usual transport to accommodate a Healer and a med bay for this mission doesn't mean we can take passengers," she groused to herself. But it was too late now. They were well on their way to Coruscant with this beautiful young Sirenian woman aboard.

All she could do was try to keep her head while everyone else might be losing theirs.

The boys were enamored by her. Siri was hard put to keep her usually obedient and stoic padawan, Ferus Olin, from making moon eyes everytime she walked into the room. He and Anakin would jostle and push each other and almost get into a fight trying to be the first at her side. Siri found her padawan a few times just staring at her, lost in Vyxn's aura. Siri's command through their bond of "Focus, Padawan" was met with him blinking his eyes as if just awakening, and glancing apologetically at his master. Anakin was no better, even worse. He jumped at everything she asked for. Obi-Wan tolerated it for a short while until Anakin jumped to remove her shoes because she complained of hurting feet. Obi-Wan then pulled him aside and spoke to him privately. Siri wished she could have heard what he told him.

But what annoyed Siri the most was the way this young upstart seemed to target Obi-Wan. Everytime he walked into a room, she would practically fall all over herself to get close to him.

He seemed to be mostly resistant to her charms, which was hard even for male Jedi.

Sirenians females were nearly irresistible to males. They could use their eyes, their bodies and certain intoxicating scents to lure and intice males to them. It was understood that all females have this ability to a degree, but Sirenian females could take this ability to another level. Normal males didn't stand a chance, but even a male Jedi could find himself lost in a Sirenian female's seductive aura as she lured him to her. Sirenian females could somehow get past a male Jedi's defenses, and although the Jedi could eventually fight their way out of the situation, it was often a very taxing mental battle and some Jedi were either not able or chose not to resist. It was a mystery why Sirenian females could affect even usually stalwart Jedi this way, but this was the reason the Council no longer sent male Jedi to Sirenia, choosing instead to send only female Jedi when they were called upon. They were immune, although at times the Sirenian could cause a female to become flustered and a little confused. Male sirenians had no such ability, but was at the mercy of the females.

Obi-Wan stubbornly refused to be captived by her gaze and attentions, for which Siri was grateful, but even he at times was caught in her gaze for a moment. He would than blink rapidly, and back away.

Siri bristled at how bold this young Sirenian girl was.

She had about dropped the datapad she had been holding when Vyxn sidled up to Obi-Wan just a little while ago, batted her long dark eyelashes over her large green eyes and cooed,

"Master Kenobi, I would LOVE to see your lightsaber in action."

Siri had been steamed. _"I'll bet you would, you..." _

She had stopped her thought to watch Obi-Wan's reaction.

He glanced at Vyxn with one eyebrow raised, then looked back down at his datapad and responded calmly, "Well, perhaps later Anakin and I can spar together, then you can see how we use our lightsabers."

Siri loved him for that. The girl looked confused for a moment, then said, "Oh...all right." She quickly recovered and changed her tactic. She looked up at him and cooed, "Oh, you have suce lovely eyes, Master Kenobi, and such long eyelashes."

_"You leave his lovely eyes alone!" _Siri had fumed to herself.

Obi-Wan had just glanced again at Vyxn, his look one of barely held patience. He backed away from her and said, "Excuse me, Vyxn, I do have work to do. Perhaps Master Tachi can escort you to your quarters."

Siri had grinned, gritting her teeth as she spoke. "I would love to," she said icily. Obi-Wan's amused glance at her only served to steam her more. Vyxn glared at Siri, then smiled sweetly at Obi-Wan.

"Anything you say, Master Kenobi. Maybe later then." She had gazed at him longingly with her large green eyes, attempting to make him focus on her. Siri impatiently grabbed her arm and pulled her away.

"Come along, Vyxn. I'm sure you'll be much more comfortable in your quarters while we work," she growled through clenched teeth.

Vyxn had allowed herself to be pulled away, looking regretfully back at Obi-Wan as she went. Obi-Wan had just rolled his eyes and gone back to his datapad.

After Siri had deposited Vyxn into her quarters, she had turned and headed for the small on board med bay where Jedi Master Dunn was working. Obi-Wan would come along in a few minutes, she knew.

The five Jedi were returning from the mission to Alta 7, a small world in the mid rim. Jedi Master Dunn, who was just a little older than Obi-Wan, was tall and slender with a high forehead and long sleek nose. His hair was short and dark and his eyes dark and kind. He was a healer who also excelled in researching, diagnosing and finding antedotes for various forms of viruses in the galaxy. He had accompanied the four Jedi to help with a mysterious outbreak of a virus that was devastating one of the planets main villages. The Jedi team had worked tirelessly to help the ailing people and as Healer Dunn worked day and night to identify and find a cure, the others helped the village healers tend to the patients and bury the dead. A week after they had arrived, Healer Dunn had identified and isolated the offending virus and within a few more days had an antedote. The people began recovering and soon the village had been restored.

Now the three Jedi Masters were meeting to discuss Healer Dunn's discoveries about the mysterious virus that had affected the people.

Siri arrived at the med bay, her irritation having been spent on pounding the walls and grumbling along the way. She was calm now. While they waited for Obi-Wan to arrived, she idly wandered over to the large basket sitting on the side table and picked up one of the fruits given as a thank you gift to the Jedi upon their departure.

She looked at the shiny red surface warily, then making a decision, took a bite. Her eyes widened as she chewed the soft juicy fruit.

"Mmmm..this is good. What do they call these again?" she asked.

"Apples," Healer Dunn replied with a smile. Obi-Wan entered as he continued.

"The village chieftain told me they grow in abundance on their planet and are used for many different kinds of dishes. They even have quaint sayings about the apples," and he quoted a famous one to Obi-Wan and Siri, who smiled.

"He also said we can take the seeds out of the center and plant them in our gardens and in a few years we will have our own apple trees."

"Yum!" Siri said with relish. "These could replace Muja fruits as my favorite fruit."

"Oh, they're good all right, but I don't think they can replace Muja fruit," Obi-Wan said. Siri just smirked at him.

Healer Dunn smiled at them, then grew more serious as he said, "I've made a disturbing discovery about the virus that affected the village on Alta 7."

Immediately at attention, Obi-Wan and Siri listened to what Healer Dunn was saying.

"What made this outbreak so unusual is that this virus is not found on water based worlds like Alta 7. It is native to dry planets like Tatooine. The healers on Alta 7 could have identified and made a remedy for any natural virus on their planet; they have many times. But when none of their usual remedies worked, they called us in. This was a feral virus."

"Wait," Obi-Wan said, "are you saying this virus was brought to them by someone outside their world?"

"Well, yes. Whether by accident or deliberately I do not know, but I've recorded my findings on this datapad and will present it to the council for review. I'm sure they'll contact the senate who will send investigators to Alta 7."

Obi-Wan and Siri nodded. "Thats about all we can do, I guess," he said.

Siri asked, "I wonder if this has anything to do with what the Chieftain's daughter told me, that the corporation that runs the main business on the planet had interest in the land their village sits on. It's lush and green and would be perfect for the spas and resorts they want to build. The daughter told me her father had refused to sell, as this land has been their tribal heritage for thousands of years. She told me there were hints that an off world marketer may be working with the corporation."

"Very possible," Obi-Wan said thoughtfully. "We need to inform the Council about this."

"Yes, but if they don't ask for our help on this matter, there's little we will be able to do." Master Dunn said. "We were only there to help them with the plague caused by this virus."

"Yes, but when they learn that someone may have deliberately exposed them to this virus, they may ask for Republic help. "

"They might, yes," Master Dunn said. "Well, this datapad is staying with me till I put it in the hands of the Council." He slipped it into the inner pocket of his robe.

They chatted for a while longer before retiring to the galley for evening meal.

As they left the room, a young Sirenian woman hiding in the airvent that led to the med bay smiled to herself. She had learned at an early age to shield herself from prying senses, including Jedi, so they had been unaware of her eavesdropping.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2  Lustful Musings

**Thank you for the reviews! I do appreciate them. Glad you are enjoying this so far. This story is completely written, and there are about 6 chapters. **

**Reviews are always encouraging, as it lets me know people are enjoying the story. There's more to come!**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 2 Lustful Musings<p>

Vyxn slipped silently back through the vent to her quarters and quietly crept back into her room. She secured the vent cover then plopped onto her sleep couch thoughtfully.

Her employers would be very interested in the datapad the healer had. She would have to acquire it. Then she thought about Master Kenobi.

" He is so delicious," she thought to herself. "Those eyes could rival any Sirenian female's. And that physique! What I wouldn't do to get ahold of that." She licked her lips in desire. " Those boys are fine for a diversion, and Healer Dunn...he's ok. But Master Kenobi!"

She shivered and wrapped her arms around herself in anticipation.

She arose from the sleep couch and entered the refresher to freshen up before joining the others for dinner. She looked into the mirror at her long blonde hair with wisps of curls around her face. Her large green luminous eyes stared back at her as she reapplied red lipstick to full lips. She changed into a clingy, form fitting evening dress that highlighted her features, adjusting it to allow just the right amount of cleavage.

"Now, not even a Jedi Master could resist this!" she said to herself. "My employers sent me here to find out what they know, but they never said I couldn't have any fun. I'll get that datapad, and finish my mission, but I'll have a little Kenobi, also. Or maybe a not so little Kenobi, if I'm any judge of male humans." She giggled to herself, confident in her conquest.

She wasn't intimidated by Jedi.

Sirenian women had some of the same abilities as Jedi, like shielding their presence and they were able to resist most Jedi influences, which was thought to be one reason they could entice male Jedi. One female in her race had parents noble enough to send their daughter, who in addition to her special gifts was also force sensitive, to the Temple. She had left the Jedi after several years due to the Council's threats of expulsion for continually getting other male padawans in trouble. No, being a Jedi was not for Sirenian women. Their mating urges ran too deep, their talents for luring males too strong. They were humanoid, looked basically like humans in every respect, but their pheromone levels were impossibly high and combined with their other talents they were nearly unstoppable when they had a conquest in their sights.

She glanced one more time into the mirror, blew a kiss to herself and left to join the others.

When she entered the galley, she was delighted to see the two young men's jaws drop and eyes widen as she entered. Anakin and Ferus fell over themselves to jump up and offer her a seat, much to their masters' chagrin. Vyxn gave them a brilliant smile, and sat between Anakin and Ferus. Ferus seemed flustered and he blushed as he stared at his plate. Vyxn turned her brilliant smile toward Obi-Wan, who himself had done a double take when she had entered the room and then turned his head to concentrate on his conversation with Siri.

"Hm, Master Tachi could be a problem," Vyxn thought to herself. They seem to have a close relationship. I know Jedi aren't supposed to have relationships...are they hiding anything? She pondered this as she took a bite of the stew that had been set before her by an anxious to please Anakin.

No matter, she finally decided. I always get what I'm after...and I'm after him. She turned her gaze to Obi-Wan.

"She's leering at you," Siri mumbled to Obi-Wan in a voice low enough only he could hear.

"I realise that. I'm ignoring her."

"I don't think she'll give up that easily, Obi-Wan. Be careful."

"Oh?" He looked at her with amusement. "Worried about my virtue?"

Siri glared at him. "It's not funny. Look how our Padawans can hardly keep their tongues in their mouths. Master Dunn seems to have escaped her attention for the most part."

"For which I am extemely grateful," said Master Dunn, who sat on Obi-Wan's other side. "Siri is right, Obi-Wan, I'd be careful around her. She seems to have set her sights on you."

Obi-Wan looked at Vyxn as she smiled and flirted with the two young men. They were focused on her and seemed oblivious to the fact that their masters were sitting at the same table.

He shook his head. "I will be glad when this trip is over and we can let her off on Coruscant," he said softly.

Siri snorted. "Let her loose is more like it. Are you sure that is a good idea? Do you even know why she wanted transport to Coruscant?"

"She said it was for a job she was offered. I didn't ask what kind of job," Obi-Wan replied, taking a bite of his stew.

"Well, this is what you get for allowing a Sirenian to join us," Siri whispered. "Our padawans are distracted, and you need to watch yourself that you don't get caught in her snares."

Obi-Wan grinned at her. He wanted to say something, but didn't really feel the time was right for a verbal sparring match. Instead he watched Anakin as he sat closer to Vyxn, mesmerized by her charms. "Even the Chosen One isn't immune to her ways," he thought to himself. He would need to have another talk with his padawan later.

As he watched Anakin, he suddenly found himself the object of attention. Vyxn was staring at him, her eyes boring into his. She was sending an alluring wave meant only for him. He was caught in it and his mind seemed to cloud for a moment until Siri kicked him under the table.

"Ow!" He flinched as he rubbed his leg and glanced at Siri, who was boring a look of a different kind into his eyes. He grinned sheepishly and looked at his plate. He looked no where else after that while the meal continued.

In his quarters later, Obi-Wan had meditated on the matter. He had gotten few answers, mainly more questions. She was up to something, he could feel, but he couldn't discern what it was. She definitely needed to be watched. He stood to his feet thinking about waking Siri to talk to her about it when a sudden strong sweet odor filled his quarters.

Alarmed that he hadn't sensed anyone approaching, he turned and faced the open door to his room.

"Oh oh." Obi-Wan swallowed hard. "This isn't good."

TBC!


	3. 3 There Is No Passion cold shower alert

**Thank you to those who have reviewed. Thanks also to Valairy Scot who beta'd this. she also suggested I put a "cold shower" warning for this upcoming chapter, so you have been warned. ;)**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 3 There Is No Passion<p>

Ferus Olin couldn't sleep.

He lay awake in the darkened room listening to the soft snoring of his temporary bunk-mate, Anakin, in the next bed. The large transport had enough sleep cabins to allow the masters to have their own quarters, with the padawans sharing a room. They were not really friends, but made the best of it. With their masters being so close, they really had no choice.

Now their rivalry seemed to intensify because of a beautiful young woman aboard the vessel, and Ferus cringed at the thought. They should know better. They were Jedi.

But when this girl looked at him, he felt like there was no one else in all the galaxy except she. His heart pounded, his face flushed, he wanted nothing more at that moment than to have her attention.

Unfortunately she seemed to affect Anakin the same way. He blushed as he thought of himself and Anakin pushing each other, falling over each other to get her attention. When she had come into the common room the previous day, Anakin and Ferus had been sitting quietly as they studied their lessons on their data pads from their Temple classes.

As soon as she had walked in, both had dropped their datapads and jumped to their feet. She had greeted both with a big smile, and they had jostled each other to be the first to offer her a seat, to ask if she wanted anything. When she had complained of her feet hurting, Ferus had jumped to help her, but Anakin had bumped him and landed at her feet first, grinning like a fool as he quickly removed her dainty boots and began rubbing her feet. Ferus had felt his face flushing with annoyance and had thought about using a force push to get Anakin out of his way, but decided instead to offer Vyxn a cold drink, which she readily accepted. Feeling a little better at being able to do something for her, he went to the refreshment console at the side of the room.

While he had been getting her drink, he had heard a displeased grunt behind him. Ferus had turned to find Master Obi-Wan standing in the doorway, Master Siri behind him. Master Obi-Wan had scowled at Anakin, and then requested a private moment, making Ferus smile to himself.

His master cleared her throat; he looked up to find her frowning with disapproval. He ducked his head and meekly offered Vyxn the drink he had promised her. She took it distractedly with a slight glance and nod to him, then he had found himself ignored as her attention had moved solely to Master Obi-Wan. Ferus had retreated back to his seat and buried his head back into his datapad lesson and surreptitiously observed Anakin's reaction. Anakin had noticed her diverted attention also, and after Master Obi-Wan had finished speaking to him and he had nodded in uncomfortable acquiescence, Anakin had sat back in his own seat and watched her watch his master. He didn't look happy.

As Ferus remembered these things, he felt ashamed. They weren't acting like Jedi, but like overly hormonal school boys vying for the same girl. His master had explained later that it was because of her being a Sirenian, and the power they could hold over males, including Jedi, though it didn't make him feel any better. He vowed to himself that he would be more careful, and not allow her wiles to affect him so much. With these thoughts in mind, he finally drifted to sleep.

Vyxn stood in the doorway wearing only a white frilly robe. Her blonde curls draped seductively down her slim shoulders, her red lips pursed and then her tongue traced the lip line of her mouth as she closed Obi-Wan's door behind her and began walking slowly toward him.

"What are you doing here?" Obi-Wan finally sputtered. The scent of her perfume mixed with the natural scent she was emitting made him feel suddenly lightheaded.

"Master Kenobi, you know what I'm here for, don't you?" she purred softly.

A cloud descended on his mind making his thinking confused and hazy, transforming the room into a cage and he a trapped animal within it. There didn't seem to be a way out. He remembered past missions where he had been surrounded by droids or imprisoned in small cells and he thought that he had felt less trapped then than now. Whatever she was doing was overtaking him.

He was dismayed that his usually ordered mind was becoming increasingly disordered. How could one seemingly harmless girl affect him so much? Because she is not harmless, his distracted mind answered. He suddenly had an irrational desire to laugh. He managed to suppress it as he tried to think of something. He knew he had abilities, if only he could remember what they were.

He finally had an idea. He raised his hand and waved it slightly as he said, "You don't want to be here. You want to go to your own quarters and go to sleep."

She laughed softly. "That doesn't work with me, Lover. Good try though." She approached him slowly, like a feline stalking her prey, hungry eyes wide and piercing, shining with eager, unbridled lust. She slowly undid the sash around her robe.

Obi-Wan's thoughts seemed to shift and dissolve as the perfumed atmosphere in the room intoxicated him. He stood like an Alderanian deer caught in a speeder's lights. He felt almost paralyzed, watching her as she slowly descended on him. In desperation, he reached out and tried to sense Anakin, to call for help in their bond, but he seemed to be dead to the world.

He decided that maybe Anakin wasn't the one he should call on anyway. He tightened his shields to keep his padawan from sensing him, then he searched for Siri, but in his muddled state he couldn't seem to find her. Panic began to well inside of him as his body began to react to the strong aromas she emitted into the room. Desire began to ignite deep within him. He shook his head against it, but found it nearly impossible to fight

She spoke as she drew closer to him. "You know I can shield myself. I've shielded this room also. Thats why you didn't know when I came into the room. Everyone else is sleeping, and no one can sense what is happening here. Just relax, Lover, I won't bite - much."

She licked her lips again and reached her hands out to him. He backed away from her until he bumped against the wall of his quarters.

"My shields should be able to block her - I'm a Jedi!" he thought to himself, but suddenly he couldn't remember what that was or why it was important.

Her loosened robe began to slip from her shoulders. She smiled as Obi-Wan's eyes widened and a whisper of a thought broke through the fog in his mind: "Fight this." With an effort he tried to look away from her.

"Oh no you don't," she chided. She grabbed his face in her hands and turned it toward her. He didn't know why his head seemed to be spinning, and why he seemed to not be able to focus on anything but her. Her large green eyes stared into him; called to him, and his body fought to respond to her call. She let go of his face, confident now that she had his complete attention. She shifted her shoulders a bit more and the robe dropped to the floor. Obi-Wan's pounding heart was in his throat as his eyes gazed on exposed skin gleaming in the soft light of his quarters; soft curves and supple breasts causing his mind to fill with thoughts he hadn't allowed since adolescence. He trembled slightly as he felt his body heat rise.

He was mesmerized. His mind was trying desperately to remember why this shouldn't be happening. She reached again for his face and slowly traced his cheeks and jawline with her thumbs. Her hands dropped to the collar of his tunic and then she abruptly pulled it off. Then she ran her hands over his exposed chest, giggling in delight.

"Mmmm, so muscular," she breathed. His breath came faster and he was close to panting. Her soft touches sent his physical senses into flashes of fiery excitement. His eyes were glued to her face; his blood began to boil. Despite his efforts to resist her, his body leaned into her touches and as her hands swept over his sleep pants, his hips moved toward her and desire swept over him like a burning tidal wave. It took every ounce of strength he had not to forget everything he had ever held dear and sweep her into his arms. But still he refused to totally give in to her. He pressed his hands hard against the wall behind him to keep them from wrapping around her.

"Why are you resisting me?" she pouted, her lips pressed together so seductively as her hands moved over his chest and then began to go lower. "I know what will work. This never fails."

Her tongue flicked over his chest as her breasts brushed against his belly. He quivered, his breath coming in hitches. Her tongue then traced circles on his belly as her hands slipped down, just going into the top of his sleep pants. She began to pull on them, letting her tongue follow her hands downward. .

Obi-Wan's head slammed against the wall as he gasped. His mind was a fog, desperately fighting the passion now raging in his own body and fighting to remember what was important to him. Siri's face suddenly flashed before his eyes.

Siri.

He remember when they were still padawans and had declared their love for each other. They had chosen to put aside that love to be Jedi, but she was still very much a part of his life. He treasured her friendship, knowing that underneath lay a dormant something both hoped they might be able to openly express someday.

The fog in his mind lifted a little.

Then he thought of Qui-Gon and the years training with him. He thought of Anakin; the young boy placed in his care with a promise to his dying master and who he now loved and cared for like a son or a younger brother. He thought of Yoda and the many times he sat at his feet, listening to his wisdom.

And finally he thought of the code and the countless times over the years he had recited it.

"There is no emotion, there is peace.

There is no ignorance, there is knowledge.

There is no passion, there is serenity.

There is no death, there is the force."

She stopped and looked at him, puzzled. He hadn't realized he had said it out loud, but his head was now clearing. The spell was broken. He felt the force come to him suddenly, and with a firm " NO!" he grabbed her shoulders and pushed her away. He hadn't meant to push her as hard as he did, but she landed on the floor with a hard thud.

She blinked at him in shock. "No?" she muttered incredulously.

"Thats what I said. Now get out of here!" His voice sounded shaky and rough, his throat raw.

A flash of anger suddenly marred her pretty features, then was just as suddenly swept away. Her face became like stone, hiding the emotion seething inside her. She was not used to being turned down when her inticements reached to this level.

"Get out, NOW!" Obi-Wan said fiercely, realizing the urgency in his voice spoke of the now regained but fragile control that barely kept him from sweeping her into his arms even now. His body was still taut with flaming desire, his skin moist and glistening in the soft light of the room. He was breathing heavily and his face contorted in the agony of unreleased passion, but he would not allow her this. Not her. Not ever.

With trembling hands he pulled his sleep pants back into place and then shakily bent down and picked up her robe; the perfume from it nearly overcame him. Disgust twisted his face as he threw it at her.

"NOW!" he roared at her.

Fear crossed her face for only a moment as she picked herself up and headed for the door, but when she got there she glanced back at him with a hateful glare, then walked out.

Obi-Wan stumbled awkwardly to the door and slammed it closed and locked it, relief and exhaustion suddenly overtaking him. He slid to the floor, his head resting against the cool door. Sweat mixed with tears streamed down his face. He panted hard, gasping for air and trying to catch his breath.

His blood still churned with hot desire as the alluring scent she left in the room still wafted around his nose. He crawled over to the refresher door and reached up with his hand and flipped the switch to the air vents. As the cool air filled the room and filtered the heavy scent of her out of it, his fragile control wavered and he groaned. His hands tightened into fists and balled up under his chin as he huddled on the floor and leaned his head against the wall. He was still gasping for air. He suddenly realized he was weeping and he shook with sobs even as his body found it's own release.

With an effort he finally regained control over his emotion and stood although his body still trembled. He leaned against the wall and took a deep breath to shake his mind from the rest of the cobwebs.

He punched the wall with his fist as resentment arose against her and against his own body's betrayal.

On trembling feet he bolted to the refresher, punched the power switch to the shower and wrenched on the cold water - as cold as he could stand it. He threw himself inside, sleep pants and all. After a few moments he slipped out of the soaked pants and let them fall to the floor of the shower as he allowed the cold water to cascade over him for several long minutes, cleansing away the evidence of his body's betrayal and the stench of her.

He was glad this vessel had a water recycling system, because he didn't come out until he felt normal again.

Vyxn stomped toward her quarters, disappointment seething in her. She had been so close! She had her hands on him, she almost had him! She fumed.

"I'll show him," she thought angrily as she reached her quarters. "Ill...I'll seduce his Padawan..how would he like that?" She stepped in to find her comm unit blinking.

Sighing, she opened it.

"Where have you been?" A gruff, deep male voice demanded when their comm was opened.

She had forgotten. She was to have been in her room an hour ago to receive his communication.

"Um..I was.."

"Seducing the Jedi, weren't you? Don't deny it," he spat as she had tried to feign a shocked, offended look. "I know you too well, Vyxn. Which one was it? The doctor or the bearded one? I know not even you are stupid enough to mess with Padawans."

"The..the bearded one,." she stammered, subdued. She had worked for him for a few years, using her wiles to get information for him, spying and other odd jobs. He knew her well and that she couldn't resist a challenge if one presented itself. He had succumbed to her when they had first met, but now he along with his partners had employed her in their operation. He kept bodyguards and other females around him at all times when she was near and only took her favors when he wanted to. He really didn't care if she pursued other conquests as long as she got the job done.

"Never mind that. Did you find anything out?"

"Yes, the doctor seems to have figured out at least part of your scheme. He has a data pad with information about the virus you brought to the planet. He's going to present it to their Council and it will likely be turned over to the Senate."

"You get that datapad, finish the job and get out! You don't have time for any more games, you're only 24 hours from reaching Coruscant. You don't want to land there. After you have escaped, get to the nearest moon or some place where you can comm me with your location and I'll pick you up."

"Ok, I'll finish everything in the morning," she promised. The comm ended and she angrily kicked the table next to the sleep couch. Darn Jedi, why couldn't he have just given in to her. Now she was out of time.

She smiled to herself as she thought about what to do.

"I'll fix him, and his girlfriend," she said to herself. She nodded in satisfaction. "I'll fix him good and break her heart in the process."

She made herself busy, getting supplies out of her bag. She spent the rest of the sleep cycle working on her plan.

TBC


	4. Ch4: Laughter The Best Medicine, Right?

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm glad you are enjoying this. **

**This upcoming chapter lightens things up a little as we get everyone's reaction to what Obi-Wan went through. This story is supposed to be a humor / drama mix in which I use the humor challenge quote in it at some point (not till later though), and the last chapter was so heavy in the "drama" department, I decided to write at least the first part of this with some humor, along with some Siriwan moments - hope you enjoy it, and Please, feel free to leave a review! They are so appreciated! **

**Once again - many thanks to Valairy Scot for the beta and suggestions for this chapter.**

**Chapter 4: Laughter Is The Best Medicine - Right?**

When Obi-Wan strolled into the galley the next morning, gasps caught his attention. He looked up to find four concerned Jedi staring at him. Anakin rushed to his side, barely ahead of Siri who had dropped her muffin onto the table and came up just behind him.

"Master, are you all right?" Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan nodded. "I'm fine. Just a bad night, that's all." Siri narrowed her eyes. She motioned for Anakin to step aside as she faced him and looked at him closely. Anakin retreated to his seat.

After the lengthy cold shower Obi-Wan had dressed and then spent the rest of the sleep cycle in deep meditation, releasing all the resentments and emotions of the previous few hours. After several hours he had finally found serenity again - for the most part. The headache that had descended on him after she had left had not dissipated. But he felt much better, even almost cheerful when he walked into the galley. The humiliation and resentment of what had happened was gone. He was no longer angry; his body had reacted the way a man's body would in such a situation, brought to the proverbial "point of no return" he had heard about. He accepted that his body had needed to release and was now at peace about it.

While meditating, he realized that he had done something very difficult for men to do, even most Jedi. Despite the intensity of the situation, he had resisted the seduction of a very attractive Sirenian female, refusing to allow his passion to overcome him to the point of taking this girl into his arms, but instead had found the strength to push her away and out of his room.

He felt good about that, and he knew that a large part of the strength he had found was because of this woman standing in front of him. So he gazed at her tolerantly and affectionately as she scrutinized him. He didn't think he looked that bad. Just tired. He rubbed his eyes.

"This was more than a bad night, Obi-Wan. You look terrible," Siri said worriedly.

He grinned. "Thanks a lot!" he quipped.

Siri shook her head. " No! You're pale with dark circles under your eyes. You look like you didn't sleep at all. What happened?" Her voice lowered as realization came to her. "She tried something, didn't she?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "She came to my room. She ...she...well ...," he glanced at the boys, their eyes on him eagerly as they anticipated a good story. He hesitated, and then shrugged, unwilling to go into details. "Then I resisted, then kicked her out. She left quite angry."

Obi-Wan watched Master Dunn nod his approval at him, then hid a smile as the two disappointed padawans sunk into their chairs.

His attention returned to Siri just as a flash of anger crossed her eyes. He placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled at her gently. She relaxed a little, but stormy, questioning eyes told him she was not satisfied and would demand details later. He would tell her everything, including how thoughts of her had given him the strength to resist what had been happening to him. He suddenly wondered at the seeming contradiction in the code; his love for this woman and memories of their denied relationship was part of what saved his virtue last night. He wanted to laugh.

Siri gazed questioningly into his eyes and frowned. "Was it that amusing?" she asked dryly, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

He shook his head. "I'll explain later, Siri. It's okay. It's over. She didn't get what she was after."

Siri looked relieved and nodded but then bristled, her eyes sparking. "It's a darn good thing," she said quietly, "or she might be missing a body part. She might anyway."

"Siri...," Obi-Wan warned gently. "Jedi, remember?"

Siri stared at him a moment, then nodded and Obi-Wan felt her anger dissipate into the force. He nodded at her with a slight grin.

Her face then softened into concern for him. She squeezed his arm gently. "Sit down Obi-Wan. I'll get you some tea."

Obi-Wan nodded appreciatively and sat down. Anakin, who had sat quietly watching his master, now looked at him with a sparkle in his eye.

"So she came on to you, huh Master?"

Obi-Wan glanced at him warily and slightly nodded his head.

Anakin leaned forward a little, eyes eager. "Did she get naked?"

Obi-Wan gave him a sharp look. "Anakin...," he warned.

Anakin continued to tease his master. "I'll bet she did. What do you think, Ferus?"

Ferus cleared his throat, then croaked, "Leave me out of this. Please."

"Very wise decision, Padawan," Siri said, a slight edge to her voice. Obi-Wan cringed inwardly.

Ferus's head dropped lower as his cheeks reddened. He stared at his plate as though it might get up and walk away if he didn't watch it.

"Well, I want to know!" Anakin pressed. "How close did she get to you? Did she touch ..."

"Anakin! I don't believe this is appropriate conversation, especially to your master!" Obi-Wan said firmly.

Master Dunn stared wide eyed between master and padawan. Obi-Wan couldn't help a slight grin. Master Dunn didn't know Anakin very well, and wasn't used to being around a boy like him. Usual Jedi protocol was pretty much lost on his padawan, but he, Siri and Ferus were used to it.

"My apologies, Master," Anakin said with a pout and bowed his head, then he shrugged and looked up again with a glint in his eyes. "What I don't understand is, why did she pick you? Does she like men with beards or something?"

Master Dunn rolled his eyes and Siri coughed.

"Oh, and what do you mean by that, my Padawan? Do you have someone more suited in mind? You perhaps?" Obi-Wan's dry comment brought an amused smile to the others' faces.

He grinned. "Well, I am younger and stronger. More athletic." He enjoyed teasing his master, and shook his head solemnly. "Why she would pick on an old man..."

"Anakin! That is quite enough!" Amused silence gave way to suppressed snickering by the others in the room.

"Besides, I am not old." Snorts and grunts answered him. Ferus, still staring at his plate, held his hand over his mouth, his face red as his shoulders shook.

"I'm still young! I still have strength and agility...one might even say that I'm quite...er...virile...still.." Obi-Wan wondered how he let Anakin draw him into this. He began invisioning lots of temple floors that needed to be scrubbed by an impertinent padawan.

Then he heard Siri shift. _"Oh no."_

oooo

As angry as Siri was about what that girl had done to him, even she couldn't contain an amused smile at Obi-Wan's expense. Anakin's teasing had lightened the mood and Obi-Wan's wan face had begun to look better. Although she wouldn't exactly call bright red a natural color.

"Oh yes, he is. I've noticed that myself," she drawled, sauntering over to pinch Obi-Wan' s cheek playfully. He ducked and glanced at her and she winked so only he could see. He rolled his eyes.

All eyes turned to her in surprise.

"What?" Siri said, squeezing Obi-Wan's shoulder. "I may be a Jedi, but I'm not blind. Nor dead."

The boys snickered as she smiled sweetly at Obi-Wan and gave him his tea.

oooo

Obi-Wan grimaced at her and raised an eyebrow in mock annoyance, and took a sip.

"Mmm, that's good tea," he thought, glad for the distraction.

"Thank you, Siri, you always know how I like it," he said.

"And don't you forget it," she quipped as she sat next to him at the table.

He shook his head slowly. _"Oh brother."_

Ferus stared, gaping at his master as Anakin opened his mouth to say something impertinent, but at the scathing look from both Obi-Wan and Siri, his mouth snapped shut.

"Best leave that one alone, Padawan," he warned.

"Yes, Master," answered Anakin in their bond, then he smirked.

Silence then reigned as everyone settled down with their own thoughts. Obi-Wan didn't mind the teasing; what happened had happened and it didn't bother him anymore, but now his headache pounded fiercely. He winced.

After a few minutes, Anakin looked up at his master, all teasing aside.

"Why didn't I sense anything wrong, Master?" Anakin asked, concern once again in his voice.

"Well, apparently, not only can she shield herself, she can shield whole rooms. No one could have sensed anything."

"That sounds almost like dark side activity," Healer Dunn said. "I wonder if she's had any training from a dark side user?"

"It wouldn't surprise me," Obi-Wan answered.

Obi-Wan looked at both young men seriously. "You boys stay away from her. She's dangerous. I don't think she would try anything with either of you, bu..."

"No, because she wants you," Anakin said, his face inexplicably darkened. The teasing banter of a few minutes ago gone, Obi-Wan was concerned by Anakin's sudden and surprising statement.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said sharply. "Is that jealousy?"

No amused snickering now; everyone was quiet as Anakin stared at his master for a moment. Then he dropped his head, chastened.

"I guess it was, Master. I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

Obi-Wan softened. " I do. You have been affected by her. This is why you need to stay away from her, both of you. Don't spend anymore time with her than you have to, and try not to be alone with her at any time."

Both padawans said, "Yes, Master."

Obi-Wan then closed his eyes and rubbed his head wearily.

"Headache, Obi-Wan?" Master Dunn asked. "Did she come to your room with any kind of scent?"

"Did she ever. It took quite a while to get it all out."

"That could be why you have a headache, then. The female Sirenian perfume can be toxic sometimes. I'll go get something for it." Healer Dunn rose from his seat and headed out of the room.

Obi-Wan suddenly looked up. "Has anyone seen Vyxn this morning?"

"No, Master, she hasn't come out of her room yet."

"I don't trust that she hasn't. I'm going to find her."

Siri said, "I'll come with you, Obi-Wan."

He nodded, then turned to the boys. "You two stay in case she comes in here. Stay together. Comm me if she comes in."

Both padawans nodded and said, "Yes, Master." He looked at both boys. Anakin looked unsure while Ferus had a much more determined face. Obi-Wan hoped Ferus would obey, even if Anakin didn't. They hurried from the galley toward Vyxn's quarters.

As soon as they were alone, Siri grabbed Obi-Wan's arm and stopped him. He turned to her.

"What did she do to you, Obi-Wan?" she asked.

"I'll tell you later, Siri, after we're at the temple. I promise."

He began to walk again, Siri next to him.

"So did she?"

"Did she what?" Obi-Wan wasn't sure he wanted to hear what she was going to ask.

"Get naked."

Obi-Wan stood still, looking straight ahead, then slightly nodded.

He felt her stiffen next to him.

"Did she get to you?"

Obi-Wan sighed. Siri could be blunt sometimes. Well, so could he - sort of - and make light of it at the same time.

He turned and looked her in the eyes. "Yes. She put pressure on me and I rose to the occasion." At Siri's astonished look he added,

"But I put away my lightsaber before I could do any real damage."

Her eyes narrowed.

"Hmm. So, did she - touch - your lightsaber?"

Obi-Wan continued looking at her, unblinking. "Yes, she did. And she got burned for it, too."

Siri face flushed with temper, her eyes flashing. "She will be lucky if she still has arms when this trip is over."

Obi-Wan looked at her a moment, not sure what to say. He brushed his hand lightly against her cheek, then turned and they continued silently to Vyxn's quarters.

They reached her room and Obi-Wan knocked. "Vyxn!" he called. "Open the door!"

TBC


	5. Chapter 5 Scent Of A Woman

**A big thank you to all of you who reviewed. They make my day and encourage me that people are reading and enjoying my stories. **

**And now for the next chapter:**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Scent Of A Woman<strong>

When there was no answer, Obi-Wan tried hitting the panel to open it. She had locked it from inside. He used the force to bypass the locking mechanism and the door finally opened. They went inside and found her gone. Her bag was on the sleep couch, packed.

The smell of perfume was heavy in her room and Obi-Wan stopped, suddenly dizzy. He leaned against the wall, breathing heavily. The smell intensified his headache and he felt his body trying to react again. He backed out of the room and leaned against the corridor wall, making himself relax. The headache decreased a little.

"Obi-Wan!" Siri's concerned voice spoke in the fog he was shaking himself out of. "Are you all right?" He felt her hand on his arm and was comforted by it.

He nodded. "I will be. You check out her room. I'll stay here," he said with a weak smile. Siri nodded and disappeared for a few minutes.

While waiting for her, Obi-Wan tried to get a sense of where Vyxn could be, but she had shielded herself too well.

Siri returned after a few minutes with a look of distaste on her face. "She's gone. After she locked the door from the inside she got out through the air vent. I looked in her bag. There's nothing but clothing, toiletries and a lot of scents." She suddenly sneezed. "It's strong in there. How are men attracted to that?" she wondered.

Obi-Wan shook his head, remembering how intoxicated he had felt the night before. If men accepted her, they would likely enjoy the experience. Resistance would likely bring on the sick feeling he was experiencing when he entered her room. Sickness mixed with desire. He shook his head again and cleared the fog. The urgency of finding Vyxn returned.

"We need to find her," Obi-Wan said. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Really? Now?" Siri asked. "Where was that bad feeling before you let her on this ship?"

Obi-Wan ignored her. "I'll check in the lower storage area. You check the front of the ship and the escape pods. Comm me if you find her."

Siri stopped him before he left. "Are you going to be ok?" she asked. "You're looking a little pale again."

He grinned at her, "Of course! I'll be fine. Don't worry about me, Okay?"

xXx

Siri nodded, but that didn't keep her concern for him from tugging at her consciousness. She reluctantly watched him as he headed toward the storage compartment.

8o8o8o8o8

Vyxn strode into the galley carrying a little package. She brightened at the sight of the the two boys sitting at the table. Ferus eyed her warily as Anakin jumped up eagerly and bowed.

"Good Morning, boys!" she sang cheerfully, giving them her most ravishing smile.

Anakin smiled widely in return and answered, "Good morning, Vyxn, sleep well?" He pulled out a chair for her. She nodded at him but went to the counter first.

"Very well! I brought these sweet cakes for you!" Her back to them, she reached for two small plates sitting on the counter and opened the package.

Ferus was suspicious. He looked at Anakin, and pulled out his comm. It suddenly flew out of his hand and into Anakin's, who grinned at him.

At Ferus's silent and wondering stare, Anakin whispered, "She seems harmless. We can comm them in minute."

"Master Obi-Wan said to contact him if she comes in!" Ferus whispered with annoyance.

"We will! Lets see what she has first." Anakin looked at her standing at the counter, his eyes bright with curiosity and eagerness.

Ferus shook his head in protest and grabbed for the comm. Anakin jerked it away and wagged a finger at him. "No, no! Not yet." He seemed almost playful, which annoyed Ferus.

"Anakin, this is serious!" he whispered. He drew on the force to yank the comm from him, but Anakin used the force to stop him.

They glared at each other. Ferus opened his mouth to say something when Vyxn turned around. He closed his mouth and sat up, his face now poised and calm. Anakin calmly folded his hands on the table, the comm units resting under them.

With a big smile, she presented two small sweet cakes to them, covered in a luscious white frosting. Anakin licked his lips.

Ferus looked at it suspiciously. "You came in here before any of us was awake and made these?"

"Oh, don't be silly. I made them before I left Alta 7. They've been in my bag. I was going to eat them while on my trip, but you have all been so kind to me, giving me these delicious meals I haven't gotten to them. Anyway, I want to share them now with you boys in gratitude for everything you've done for me these last couple of days."

"Thanks, V..." Anakin started to reach for a cake, but Ferus grabbed his hand and stopped him. Anakin glared at Ferus. Ferus ignored him and looked at Vyxn.

"No thank you, Vyxn. It was our pleasure, but we just ate and..."

The pout Vyxn put on shut Ferus up. A soft sweet scent suddenly filled the room, hitting the Padawans' senses.

"Oh, please, Ferus. I worked really hard on them at home, and they are so good. They need to be eaten while they are still fresh enough. You've given me so much, let me share this with you, please?"

Resolutions made while in the safety of his bed the night before dissolved with the disappointed look in her large green eyes, so large and innocent and full of hope. Ferus and Anakin felt confusion hit their minds. They knew they should be contacting their masters but suddenly it didn't seem important. The only thing that seemed important was putting a smile back on that pretty face. They reached for the cakes. She smiled happily.

She was still smiling when their heads landed on the table, unconscious.

"Sleep well, my handsome boys. Had you been a little older, we could have had some fun, but for now, enjoy your dreams." She lightly kissed each boy on the cheek and left the room.

8o8o8o8o8

Master Dunn was in the med unit. He had been searching for the headache medicine he knew he had, but wondered where it went. He tapped his fingers impatiently against the table. The apples still sat where Siri had placed them the day before. He picked one up, looking at it thoughtfully. He shook his head. Why did he seem distracted? This wasn't like him.

"Looking for this Doctor?" a female voice said behind him.

He twitched his nose at the sweet scent suddenly in the room and turned to find Vyxn holding the headache medicine in her hand. "Yes, why do you have it?" he asked suspiciously.

"Oh, I had a headache earlier and came here to look for something for it. You were all asleep and I didn't want to disturb anyone." She approached Master Dunn, smiling. He smiled back. He remembed what Obi-Wan had been through the night before, so he kept his guard up.

"Oh, don't worry about me. I've learned my lesson about Jedi," she cooed softly. Master Dunn seemed to relax a little and then as he looked at her, he found he couldn't quite think clearly. Alarms sounded in his head, but he didn't know why.

She reached out with the medicine. "Here you go," she said. He reached out for the bottle and she suddenly grabbed his hand. Before he could stop her she had blown a puff of perfumed mist into his face. As he collapsed she reached into his robe and pulled out the datapad. "I'll take this. Thank you, Doctor, you have been so helpful. Don't worry, you'll come around after a while, but it may be too late." She giggled as she left the med room.

8o8o8o8o8

Obi-Wan was down in the storage room. The engine compartment was in a doorway right next to it. Next to the engine door was a panel that could slide out to do a quick adjustment or repair. Anakin had explored the panel and engine room when they first boarded the ship, wanting to become familiar with the working of the transport.

Obi-Wan looked in the engine and storage room thoroughly, but when there was no sign of her he pulled out his comm unit to contact Siri. He paused when he heard a noise. He put the comm unit back into his pocket and turned as Vyxn strode into the room.

"Vyxn! What are you doing here?"

"That seems to be your favorite question for me , Master Kenobi." A remorseful look came over her face as she said, "Actually I was looking for you. I'm ashamed of the way I acted last night. I should have known you would not give in to me. I-I'm sorry." She looked truly ashamed, and although Obi-Wan did not let down his guard, he nodded slowly.

"All right," he said carefully. "I accept your apology, now will you go with me? We need to get out of here, and Siri will be watching you till we get to Coruscant."

"Oh." Large tears welled in Vyxn's eyes. "Oh, please, Master Kenobi. I am sorry, truly I am. I won't try anything again, I promise. Please don't leave me alone with - her. She scares me."

Obi-Wan couldn't help a small smile. "Well, she sometimes scares me too," he answered, "but she's not so bad. She'll just - keep you company till we land."

Vyxn fixed Obi-Wan with a stare. "Please, Obi-Wan," she said softly, seductively, slowly approaching him. He felt his head swim again as a slight scent of perfume wafted in the air. His headache suddenly grew fierce again.

" Oh, no, she's doing it again!" he thought to himself. He backed away, trying to pull in as much of the force as he could, but it seemed murky and hard to find. "Not good." She drew closer to him. He raised his hands and force pushed her back. She only staggered back a little, then quickly recovered herself. She reached for him and pulled herself up to him, her face only inches from his.

"I tried a new lipstick this morning. I want to see how you like it," she whispered.

His mind tried to grasp her words. "Lipstick?" he mumbled.

She nodded, then pressed her lips against his, hard. He grabbed her shoulders and with an effort pushed her back, and she staggered backwards, smiling at him. He stared at her and reached for his comlink, but suddenly his hand began to tremble and the comlink slipped out of his hand. The room began to spin, her face doubling and tripling in his vision. As his knees buckled and darkness enfolded him, he heard her sweet voice speak soothingly to him.

xXx

Vyxn knelt down next to him.

"Don't worry Obi-Wan, it will be over soon." She brushed a wisp of hair from his face gently. "Oh, poor Master Tachi, she'll be heartbroken. But she won't have time to be heartbroken for long. Good bye Lover. I'll miss you."

She stood and went to the engine panel, and slid it open.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6  Jedi vs Siren

**A big Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! I really appreciate it. **

CHAPTER 6 Jedi vs. Siren

Siri was frustrated.

She hadn't heard anything from the padawans or Obi-Wan, and had felt for the last several minutes that she had been going in circles. She felt an urgency in the force, but was unable to pinpoint it. First it felt like Ferus. She called to him in their bond and there was no response. She wanted to get to him, but then she felt something from Healer Dunn. She stopped and turned, then shook her head. She needed to find Vyxn. She was the key and must be stopped. She searched for Obi-Wan with her senses, but didn't feel him. This troubled her immensely. Something was wrong. Everyone seemed to be missing in the force.

"How can this one young woman mess so much with 5 Jedi? Something is not right here! That girl's presence seems to be muddying the force." Siri paused, musing to herself.

"I'll bet she really is some kind of dark side user. Sirenian women are alluring and can be aggressive, but they don't overall attack men and they aren't evil, although other women have thought they were when their men found them irresistible." She chuckled to herself, then stopped and shook her head.

"What is wrong with me? Get a grip, Tachi!"

She shook off the distracting thoughts and ran as she pulled out her comlink. "Obi-Wan!" No answer. She tried Ferus's link. "Ferus! Answer me!" Nothing. "Master Dunn, can you hear me?" Still no response. The comm was deathly silent. Worry flickered inside her.

She suddenly heard a noise in the back of the transport. She stopped and turned her head. It seemed to be coming from the escape pods. What is going on here? "Vyxn!" she muttered to herself.

She picked up her pace and quickly reached the excape pod area. There she found Vyxn with her bag, beginning to open the panel to activate an escape pod.

"What are you doing?" Siri demanded, rushing her and using the force to shove her away from the panel.

Vyxn stumbled back from the force of the push, but quickly recovered and launched herself at Siri, who now stood in front of the panel.

"Get out of my way!" Vyxn shouted desperately, trying to push Siri aside. Siri grunted "No!" Vyxn angrily kicked her leg.

Siri flinched but stubbornly maintained her stance in front of the escape panel. "No! First you tell me what you are doing?"

Fear crossed Vyxn's face then quickly disappeared as she tried again to push Siri aside.

"I have to get out of here!" Her voice had risen to a near panic, which caused Siri some alarm.

"Why? What did you do?" Siri demanded, shoving her back again.

"Wouldn't you like to know!" Vyxn fiercely retorted, getting up from where she had fallen and rushing at her. She angrily flailed at Siri, who was getting frustrated and desperate.

She suddenly thought of Obi-Wan and what Vyxn had done to him. How she had enticed him and caused him to be aroused against his will, threatening the long ago promise they had made to each other when they had chosen the Jedi over their love, to save themselves for each other, to wait and hope for such a time that maybe they could be together. That she might some day be the one woman his body would willingly respond to. She then remembered Obi-Wan's pale, dark rimmed eyes that morning as he confessed what had happened the night before.

Her eyes narrowed as she glared at Vyxn. This - this woman - this - witch, had nearly robbed her of her Obi-Wan and their promise.

Her hand suddenly became a fist as she swung her arm widely, and connected with a hard roundhouse punch into Vyxn's face.

"That's for you, Obi-Wan."

Vyxn cried out as she sprawled on the floor and Siri wasn't disappointed to see blood beginning to drip from her red painted lips. She smirked at the irony.

Vyxn hands went to her mouth, her eyes opened wide as she felt the blood beginning to bead on her cut lip. She screamed in rage, rose to her feet and charged at Siri, trying to head butt her. Siri dodged to the side and then used the force to slam her against the wall. As Vyxn shook her head in a daze, Siri grabbed her around the waist and threw her onto the floor. She landed on top of Vyxn, who kicked and screamed desperately. Siri fought to control Vyxn's flailing arms and legs as she bucked under Siri's weight. Siri heard a clatter hit the floor, and while pinning the squirming Vyxn down with her body, she reached with the other and with the force retrieved the datapad.

She held it up and looked at it. The initials MJD were scrawled on the side. Master Jonas Dunn. Gasping, she glared at Vyxn.

"This is Master Dunn's datapad! How did you get this? Who are you working for?"

Vyxn went still, breathless and angry. She stubbornly pressed her lips into a tight line. Hatred burned in her eyes as she glared back at Siri.

Siri stood and pulled Vyxn up roughly. She pressed her against the wall with the force and her own weight. "You had better start talking. Where did you get this? Who are you working for?"

Vyxn gulped a breath and then sneered. "It doesn't matter now. None of you will be alive much longer anyway."

A chill went through Siri. Then she pressed Vyxn harder agains't the wall, pushing till she cried out.

"Guess what?" Siri snarled at her. "You're not escaping from this ship, so our fate is your fate unless you start talking. Why won't we be alive much longer?"

Vyxn swallowed. She fearfully looked into Siri's eyes. She hadn't lied when she had told Master Kenobi that Siri scared her. She finally crumbled as tears formed in her eyes.

"All right! I don't want to die. Please! I planted an explosive on the ship, in the engine compartment."

Siri pressed her harder still. "How long?" she demanded.

"It was set to go off in 30 minutes to give me time to escape. There is probably about 20 minutes left," she sobbed. "Please! I was only doing what I was told. Don't hurt me."

Siri ignored her and took out her comlink.

"That won't do you any good," Vyxn said softly, her tears drying up. "No one is awake."

"What did you do to them? Where are Anakin and Ferus?"

"In the galley, sleeping off the light toxin I put in their sweetcake. I blew a light toxin into Master Dunn's face which knocked him out and then I took the datapad. They should be coming around before too long."

One name was prominently not mentioned. Obi-Wan.

"And Master Kenobi?" Siri whispered, licking lips that had suddenly gone dry. Then her face twisted as a cold dread hammered it's way into her heart.

Vyxn froze, showing no emotion, then her eyes drifted to the floor as she once again pressed her lips stubbornly closed.

"What about Obi - Master Kenobi?" Siri growled with dangerous intensity, her blue eyes sharp and deadly even as her voice began to quiver with worry. She grasped Vyxn around her throat, pressing her so hard she whimpered in pain. Siri loosened her hold, but only just barely.

Vyxn took a breath and blinked away her fear, then looked at Siri with contempt. Then she smiled ever so sweetly.

"Your precious Obi-Wan should have..how do you Jedi put it? Oh yes, become one with the force by now."

A cry of rage escaped Siri as grief ripped through her chest. She slammed Vyxn into the wall again, then grabbed her lightsaber and held it fiercely against Vyxn's neck. Vyxn's eyes grew large with fear and she gulped. She flinched at the icy blue fire in Siri's eyes.

"Siri...Jedi, remember?"

The memory of Obi-Wan's gentle reprimand only that morning shook her. She kept her hold firm on the now thoroughly frightened girl but closed her eyes for a moment and groaned. She took a deep breath and allowed her fury to dissipate into the force, then opened her eyes and looked at Vyxn's pleading face. With a disgusted grunt Siri hit her with the butt of her lightsaber and knocked her out. She looked at Vyxn's unconscious and crumpled body and wondered if she had overdone it. She really didn't care at the moment and didn't have time to dwell on it anyway.

Anxiety trickled through Siri as she grabbed Vyxn's arms and dragged her to her quarters and tossed her onto her sleep couch. She disabled the inside locking mechanism and started to close the door, but remembered the vent and glanced up at it.

"I don't have time for this!" she huffed.

Siri hurriedly grabbed her lightsaber and touched the corners of the vent cover, sealing it to the wall. She didn't have the time to completely seal it and hoped this would be good enough. It took a couple minutes to finish and Siri bounced impatiently, trying to control herself as thoughts of the time ticking away while an explosive threatened their lives mixed with worry for Obi-Wan rammed at her thoughts. She finally finished and glanced at the still unconscious Vyxn. She turned and ran out of her room, slammed the door closed and locked it from the outside.

"That should hold you," Siri mumbled to herself then turned to run. She only had a few minutes to find and stop the explosive. She wished Anakin were conscious. He was the best person for this kind of thing. Suddenly her comlink beeped.

Relief filled Siri as she grabbed the comlink and answered it.

"Master!" A groggy voice spoke. "Master!"

"Yes, Ferus, it's me. Are you all right?"

"Yeah. I think she knocked us out with sweet cake."

"I know. Ferus, listen..."

Siri heard a moan through the comlink and figured it was Anakin coming around. She grimaced. She and Obi-Wan would have to talk to them later about disobedience.

Obi-Wan! Her heart clenched, and urgency filled her voice as she ran toward the storage unit.

"Listen! Both of you!" she said brusquely. "Shake your heads and get them clear. Vxyn attacked everyone, planted an explosive and tried to escape. I have her locked up now. Ferus, you go see to Master Dunn, see if he has revived yet. Anakin, there is an explosive planted in the engine compartment. Find it and disable it. I'll..."

"Where is my master? I can't feel him." Anakin's groggy but anxious voice came over the comlink.

Siri tried not to let her worry be heard over the comlink. "I'll find him Anakin, you find the explosive. Get moving! You don't have much time!"

She cut the link and ran.

She reached the storage room, glanced at the engine compartment and knew Anakin would be there any moment.

She looked around.

"Obi-Wan!" Her heart nearly stopped at seeing Obi-Wan's pale form lying so deathly still on the floor. She ran to him, fighting back tears that suddenly stung her eyes.

She knelt down, putting her hands against his neck. She gasped and choked back a sob, pleading. "Obi-Wan, please."

Then she felt it. A pulse. Weak, but it was there.

"You're alive!" A flood of emotion - relief, joy, gratitude enveloped her and before she realized what she was doing, her lips met his and she kissed him. Then realization struck - he was alive, but for how long? She had to get help. She stood up and reached for her comlink.

Suddenly dizziness overcame her and the room began to spin. She glanced at Obi-Wan as she fell.

A huttese curse slid from her lips as she blacked out.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7 How It All Came Out

**Thanks again to everyone who have read this and left a review. Please feel free to review if you haven't already.**

**The humor quote for the challenge will be used in this chapter, and I will put the quote at the end of the story. **

**Chapter 7: How It All Came Out (Final chapter). **

Siri awoke with a splitting headache. She moaned as she tried to sit up. She opened her eyes and found her self in the med bay on one med cot, while Master Dunn was tending to a still unconscious Obi-Wan on the other. Anakin and Ferus stood anxiously nearby. Relief lit up Ferus's face when he saw his master sit up.

"Master! Are you all right? What happened?"

Head fuzzy, she tried to think what happened. "I - I -" then she remembered. Oh no.

"Um - tripped ... and fell...and hit my head," she said finally, rubbing the back of her head. So it wasn't what happened. It could have happened the way her head felt at that moment.

"What about Obi-Wan?" She looked blearily at Anakin. "The explosive?"

"Found and disabled," Anakin answered. "It was a simple explosive, but it would have destroyed the engines, shutting down the transport and all life support. It was rigged to cause a second explosion which would then have ripped the ship apart. It was brilliant in it's simplicity, and would have only taken a few minutes to set up which was all she needed. I found it with about four minutes left, but it took a another couple of minutes to find and disable the trigger for the second explosion. I found it with one minute left. Got them both." Anakins self satisfaction was marred by his concern for his master.

Siri nodded in relief. Then she glanced at Obi-Wan. "How is he?" she asked weakly.

"Well," said Master Dunn, "Although she only hit the two boys and myself with enough toxin to knock us out for awhile, she tried to give Obi-Wan the kiss of death. She kissed him with enough toxin glossed over her lipstick to kill an average man almost immediately. But Obi-Wan is not an average man, which is a darn good thing. Being a strong Jedi is likely what saved him. I cleaned the surface of his lips and gave him a shot of antitoxin. He should be coming around soon."

"She must have really hated him," Ferus said quietly. Anakin stood still, his face unreadable, but Siri could feel his anger lying beneath his calm exterior. Obi-Wan would need to talk to him about it later.

Master Dunn nodded and quietly said, "She couldn't have him, so she tried to kill him."

Obi-Wan moaned, and all attention went to him. Master Dunn monitored his heart rate and checked his vitals as Obi-Wan's eyes slowly opened. He blinked several times and squinted at the light in the room.

"What happened?" His voice slurred as he tried to speak. "I feel like I've been run over by a herd of banthas."

He moaned again as he tried to sit up.

"Lie still, Obi-Wan, I'll adjust the cot here." Master Dunn adjusted the cot to raise and soon Obi-Wan was in a sitting position, with a pillow tucked behind his head. "You'll be fine. She tried to kill you with a toxic lipstick."

"Lipstick." Obi-Wan remembered. He closed his eyes a moment as his mind struggled to clear, and he vaguely remembered her grabbing him and saying something about a new lipstick, and then kissing him.

"Anakin is the one who found both you and Master Siri unconscious in the storage room," Ferus said. "He called Master Dunn on the comlink while I was helping him to his feet. We got there as soon as we could, and while Anakin disabled the explosive, we brought both of you here."

Obi-Wan's eyes shot open. "Explosive? Both of us?" He looked at Siri. "You were there? And unconscious?"

Siri nodded but didn't answer.

"Yeah, she had just told us what was going on and that she had locked Vyxn up, and then said she was going to find you and for me to find the explosive and next thing I knew I ran into the storage room and found her unconscious next to you!" Anakin explained.

Obi-Wan looked at Siri. She smiled weakly. She did not like where this was possibly going. "I tripped...and hit my head."

Obi-Wan's eyes narrowed as he gazed at her.

Master Dunn said, "As soon as I'm done here, I want to take a look at your head, make sure there are no cuts or bruises. Are you bleeding?"

Siri touched the back of her head and said, "No. Really, Master Dunn, it's not necessary. I'm fine."

"Oh, nonsense. Thats what I'm here for. Let me take a look at you."

"Yes, Siri, let Master Dunn take a look at you," Obi-Wan said. .

She shot him a look and noted the gleam in his eyes. She glared at him. "I'm fine!" she said firmly. She looked for a distraction.

"Ferus, hand me those apples. I'm hungry."

Ferus handed her the basket and she took an apple and bit into it.

"Mmm..these are so good. Have you boys tried them yet?"

The boys shook their heads, puzzled by her behavior.

"Well, you should! They're delicious! Mmm." She took another bite. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Obi-Wan smirk. She ignored him.

Master Dunn left Obi-Wan's side and began to approach Siri. "Now Siri, put down the basket and let me examine you. I need to make sure you didn't suffer any.."

"No! I'm fine!" Siri said, holding an apple firmly in her hand.

"Now Master Siri," Master Dunn said, drawing closer to her, when suddenly he was stopped with an "Ooof!" An apple had hit him square in the chest. He looked at Siri in surprise.

"Siri!" Obi-Wan admonished. "Why did you do that?"

"Well, you heard the saying..."An apple a day keeps the doctor away, if well aimed," " Siri retorted, threatening Master Dunn with another apple.

"That's not how the saying goes!" Obi-Wan said, working to keep a straight face.

"No, it isn't!" Master Dunn agreed, rubbing the place where the apple had hit him. .

"Well, that's my version anyway," Siri said, still holding the apple. "Really, Master Dunn, I am fine. I feel fine. I'm just hungry, thats all."

Master Dunn took another step toward her. She held the apple up in a threatening gesture. "I'll throw it again, Master Dunn. I'm fine! I don't need an examination!"

Master Dunn looked thoughtfully at her a moment, then finally backed off, raising his hands in defeat.

"All right, Master Tachi. If you insist. But if you have any headaches or dizziness, you come see me."

"I will," Siri said, finally lowering the apple. "I promise."

As Obi-Wan continued to stare at Siri, his eyes narrowed suspiciously at her. She glanced at him finally, then stuck her tongue out at him. The padawans snickered.

* * *

><p>Later, Siri contacted the temple and told them what happened. Siri with the padawans had gotten the rest of the story out of Vyxn. Then after Anakin had rigged an escape pod to run the engine but not the escape button, they strapped Vyxn into the seat and made her contact her employers.<p>

Siri squatted next to her so as not to be seen on the screen and held her lightsaber against her ribs with the warning, "One false move and this comes on."

She would never have used it, but Vyxn didn't know that. Siri's gamble had been correct. Vyxn's sense of self preservation won out over loyalty to her employers. She cooperated. She contacted her employers and told them her mission was successful. She told them where she had landed, giving them the location of the moon spaceport Siri had given her not far from Coruscant.

Once they had been given the location, Siri contacted the temple again. When Vyxn's employers landed at the spaceport, a team of Jedi along with Republic authorities were waiting for them.

Vyxn was led back to her quarters by Siri and the boys to be locked up again.

With tears streaming down her face, she turned to Ferus.

"Ferus, don't let her lock me up again. You like me don't you?" she asked with a light air of seduction in her voice. Siri rolled her eyes but said nothing, watching Ferus's reaction.

He steadfastly refused to look at her and did not answer. Siri smiled and Vyxn huffed. Then she turned to Anakin.

"Anakin," she cooed sweetly. "I thought we had something between us. You know I really like you." She gazed at him with dazzling hypnotic eyes.

Anakin wavered only a moment as he glanced at her, but then his face hardened as he said bitterly, " Yeah, that's why you tried to seduce my Master."

"I...is that what he told you?" Her face was the picture of innocence. "I would never! He invited me in..."

"Oh, shut up!" Anakin yelled. "You don't know my Master to think you could say something like that. You're lucky I don't kill you for trying to kill him," he spat at her. Her eyes widened and her mouth closed. She said nothing more, to their relief.

They locked her into her quarters without further incident, then Siri looked at Anakin thoughtfully.

He glanced at her sheepishly then said, "I'm sorry, Master Siri. I know I need to control my anger."

"Hm, you and me both," Siri answered softly, squeezing his arm lightly. _"When it comes to Obi-Wan"_ she thought to herself. Aloud she added, "But in this case, she deserved it."

He glanced at her again and saw a slight spark in her eyes and smiled a little. He didn't know how deeply his Master and Master Siri cared for each other, he just knew he shared a special connection with her when it came to being protective of his master. He knew she understood his feelings.

"I'll try to control myself better," he finally said softly.

"As will I," Siri answered with a smile.

Afterward Anakin went to the med center where Obi-Wan was still resting and they talked for a long time. Among other things, Anakin was feeling guilty for bringing Vyxn along in the first place. He apologized to his master for causing so much trouble for him and the others.

Obi-Wan shook his head and said, "You have nothing to be sorry about, Padawan. If you hadn't brought her here, we wouldn't have found out about the scheme against the village on Alta 7 and who was responsible for the virus being spread there. And those responsible would still be at large in the galaxy instead of in Republic custody."

"But she attacked you, Master, and then almost killed you. She tried to kill all of us."

"It was the workings of the force that you brought her to us, Padawan. And the force was with me, as well as with all of us. It may not have seemed like it at the time, but she didn't stand a chance." He smiled with encouragement at Anakin, and Anakin nodded as what his Master had said sunk in.

Then he grinned. "Yeah, especially with Master Tachi punching her lights out."

Obi-Wan grinned back at him. "No doubt. Now, lets talk about a little matter of disobedience in the galley this morning."

Anakin's face fell and he groaned.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Siri was in her quarters, her things lying on the sleep couch ready to be packed into her bag. She was sitting in the chair, brooding and sipping some Corellian Brandy. She was ashamed of how emotional she had been with Vyxn - and Obi-Wan. She decided to talk to Master Adi when they got home. Her former master would help her deal with it all, although Siri wasn't sure she would tell her about what she did when she found Obi -Wan. She cringed at the thought, feeling her cheeks beginning to flush when her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her door.<p>

Siri knew who it was.

Placing the glass on the table she went to the door, opened it a crack and peered out at Obi-Wan warily.

"What do you want, Kenobi?" she asked grumpily.

Not put off by her brusque manner, Obi-Wan smiled. "I just want to see how you are doing. May I come in?"

"Oh well, I'm busy. We're landing in a couple hours and I have a lot to do, so if you will..."

"Come on, Siri, it's me," Obi-Wan insisted.

"That's what I'm afraid of," she murmured as she observed him standing stoically at her door, making it obvious to her that he would not move till she let him in.

"Oh very well," she sighed. She stood back and allowed him to enter. "Only for a moment, though, I really do have a lot to do before we land."

He walked into her quarters then stood, watching her with raised eyebrows and a questioning gleam in his eyes.

"What?" she finally said as she walked to her table and picked up her brandy.

"Want to tell me what really happened earlier?" he finally said.

She rolled her eyes, feeling her cheeks flush. "What do you mean, what really happened? You don't believe me? I tripped and fell, just like I said."

"Yes, that's what you said, but I'll believe that when gundarks become household pets."

She glared at him, but he only stood there not moving, his arms folded into his sleeves like some damn monument to Jedi stoicism. She glanced at his piercing blue/gray eyes, noting the spark of subdued humor in them. She turned away from him and set the empty glass back on the table.

"He will not drag it out of me," she resolved to herself. She turned around and faced him as he stood unmoving, in the same spot.

"Why are you just standing there?" she demanded, irritated at how calm he was. "Why don't you just get out of here? Don't you have anything better to do?" She walked over to her bed, throwing her night clothes and other personal items into her travel bag. "Where is Anakin while you're in here wasting my time?"

"Piloting the ship," Obi-Wan said quietly. "Ferus is with him."

Then he shook his head slowly, making a tsk-tsk sound as a smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"So defensive," he finally said, slowly stepping toward her.

She stepped away from him, putting her hands up against him. "What are you doing?" she asked.

He took her shoulders gently. "Siri, you're hiding something. I know it. Come on, tell me. You'll feel better!" he promised, grinning oh so persuasively and annoyingly.

She looked up into his eyes, then pulled away from him and turned her back to him again. After a moment she sighed. "Oh, all right."

She glanced back at him, then looked at her travel bag, fumbling with the zipper. "She...she...kissed me. When she was trying to escape, and we fought, she cornered me and ...and kissed me. The poison must have been weaker by then, so it didn't hit till I found you, but..." Siri's voice faded. "I was just too embarrassed to say it earlier." Then she brought her head up and haughtily looked at him, daring him to contradict her.

He took the dare.

"Bantha bits," he said firmly, the amusement in his eyes belying the authoritative manner in which he spoke. "You would have killed her."

"You weren't there!" she spat at him, her eyes sparking angrily. "You were..." she stopped and looked at him. She felt her resolve wilting . "_Dying_."

She collapsed on the end of her sleep couch.

"You want to tell me what really happened now?" he asked gently.

"Why?" she answered weakly. "Why is it so important to you?"

"I just have my theory, but I want to hear it from you," he answered with a smirk.

She shot him a hard look.

"_He's enjoying this way too much_."

She stood up and he took her again by the shoulders, his eyes twinkling.

"Oh fine!" she finally said, twisting away from him again. " I kissed you, Ok? Happy?" she glared at him. She wanted to smack that smug, satisfied look off his face.

"Why?" he finally asked, not able any longer to conceal the grin that had been tucked away behind his smirking lips.

"I was told you were dead. When I found you weren't ..I was..relieved. I over reacted," she said, not looking at him.

"Over reacted?" Obi-Wan's raised his eyebrows at her.

"Well, you know, I was so happy...you weren't...dead," she stammered. Her cheeks felt like flaming coals. Her gaze turned on him again. "This won't go into the official report, right?"

"Well...," Obi-Wan said thoughtfully.

" Obi-Wan." She looked at him pleadingly. "Please, lets keep this to ourselves."

Obi-Wan looked thoughtfully at her for a moment. Then he reached for her and taking her face in his hands he leaned in and kissed her lightly. He backed away and she said in surprise, "Why did you do that?"

"I didn't get to enjoy the last one, you know," he answered. "Now we're even."

He then leaned into her again and whispered, "You slipped, fell and hit your head."

She relaxed some and smiled gratefully at him.

As he opened the door to leave, he turned back to her. "But you mustn't let your true feelings for me overcome you so easily. You really need to control yourself."

He grinned, then ducked out of her quarters just as the brandy glass flew through the air and shattered against the door.

=0=0=0=0=

As Obi-Wan walked down the corridor he was met by Master Dunn.

"Well, was it what you thought?" he asked, walking beside him.

"Yes," Obi-Wan answered with a slight grin.

Master Dunn nodded. "And the report?"

"Keep it the same."

"Hm," Master Dunn said thoughtfully. "Yes, probably best that way."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Agreed."

Master Dunn glanced at Obi-Wan with amusement. "You know she will get back at you for this," he said.

"I know," said Obi-Wan, then his grin widened. "But it was so worth it."

Master Dunn laughed. "You do live dangerously, Master Kenobi."

"Indeed."

**The End. **

**Humor quote: An apple a day keeps the doctor away, if well aimed.**


End file.
